


Groß

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Gen, Growing Up, Knifeplay, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Eine kleine Szene aus Britts Kindheit (Britts POV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Groß

**Author's Note:**

> Nachdem ich schon in dem ein oder anderen Drabble was über den kleinen Chris und den kleinen Vin geschrieben habe, hier nun ein Szenario aus Britts Kindheit :) Fand ich schwieriger zu schreiben, aber das macht auch mit den Reiz aus, mMn.

_„Gut machst du das.“ Großvater lächelte, und ich zog das Messerchen aus der Erde; lief zum Zaun vor dem Haus, um weiter zu üben. Es lag gut in meiner Hand, und ich hatte gelernt, es so zu werfen, dass es dort steckenblieb, wo ich es wollte. Meistens. Wenn es einmal nicht ganz klappte, nagte das an mir, und ich versuchte es wieder. Ich hatte den Anspruch an mich, es richtig zu machen. Obwohl es nur ein Spiel war. Ich war noch klein._

Dann wurde ich groß. Und mein Messer fand andere Ziele als Holz oder Erde. Wenn es sein musste.


End file.
